


The secret of Tony Stark

by NikitaSwan



Series: Life of Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSwan/pseuds/NikitaSwan
Summary: Баки Барнсу необходимо разгадать тайну Тони Старка.





	

Баки Барнсу нравилась его хорошая память. 

Баки нравилось помнить его детство и их со Стивом знакомство.

Нравилось помнить как Бекки всегда дразнила его, называя их с Роджерсом сиамскими близнецами, потом что они буквально не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг.

Помнить Бекки ему, кстати, тоже нравилось.

Баки нравилось помнить как он кадрил девчонок и таскал Стива на двойные свидания, которые никогда не заканчивались так как он сам планировал.

Ему нравилось помнить как его раздражали все те безмозглые девчонки, которые отшивали его лучшего друга, и какие весёлые прогулки получались у них со Стивом, когда Барнс пытался утешить друга.

А ещё ему нравилось помнить все те дурацкие истории о Стиве. Вроде той, когда этот громила, будучи ещё четырнадцатилетним салагой и невзрачным прыщом, притащился к нему домой в шесть утра и, дрожащим от волнения голосом спросил, всё ли у него, Баки, в порядке со зрением. И после трёх минут пытливых расспросов, протянул зажатую в тоненьких ручках брошюру, клятвенно обещавшую, что скоро на этих самых ладошах ещё и волосы вырастут.

Баки мог начать рассказывать все эти истории, когда все Мстители были в сборе, и потом с удовлетворение наблюдал как Роджерс от смущения с головы до пят покрывается этим совершенно очаровательным румянцем.

Да, Баки Барнсу нравилась его хорошая память.

Но, временами, он её действительно ненавидел.

Баки с радостью забыл бы те ужасные дни на войне полные криков, крови и боли.

Он хотел бы забыть время, проведённое на столе Золы для экспериментов в Аззано. 

Баки хотел бы забыть как страшно ему было падать с поезда и знать, что вот сейчас придёт его конец.

Баки хотел бы забыть все те годы, проведённые в Гидре. Он хотел забыть как его ломали. Как выцарапывали из его собственного тела и разума, и пихали туда что-то своё, превращая его в первоклассное оружие.

Баки хотел бы забыть все те жизни, которые отнял не колеблясь, следуя заложенным в его голову установкам.

А прямо сейчас, он с радостью забыл бы как пару недель назад Тони Старк - самовлюблённый гений, эксцентричный миллиардер, плейбой в возрасте и великодушный филантроп, - показал им со Стивом свою коллекцию фигурок Мстителей, хранившуюся в шкафу в ванной.

Баки было буквально жизненно необходимо узнать, зачем, чёрт возьми, Старку понадобились все эти игрушки.

Таким извращённым способом проявлялся его некоторая инфантильность?

Он увлёкся магией вуду и купил все эти куклы, чтобы не шить их самому?

Старк внезапно подался в коллекционеры и решил собрать самую дорогую в мире команду игрушечных Мстителей? А Баки был уверен, что она нереально дорогая. Старк, наверняка, специально заказывал каждую из этих игрушек, потому что они значительно отличались от тех, что выпускались тиражами. Они были куда более подвижными и с лучше прорисованными деталями костюмов.

Баки сгорал от любопытства, но понятия не имел с кем он может поговорить об этом. Не со Старком же, в самом-то деле. Барнс пытался разговорить Стива, но тот только безразлично пожал плечами и отказался развивать тему.

"Это не моё дело." - произнёс Стив, потому что был хорошим человеком и другом, и не любил совать нос в чужую частную жизнь.

Но Баки Барнс хорошим не был. Он не ходил в церковь по воскресеньям, дурил девчонкам головы и курил горькие сигареты. Он хотел знать.

Не то чтобы фигурки Мстителей были чем-то сверхординарным, на самом деле у каждого из команды было хотя бы по одной. Баки получал маленькую версию Зимнего солдата примерно месяц назад. Фанаты часто присылали им подарки и, иногда в этих подарках оказывались игрушки.

Мстители даже соревновались, кто получит больше подарков за неделю. На холодильнике висел список с именами всех членов команды и, когда кто-то получал подарок - ставил галочку напротив своего имени. 

Тони с Клинтом придумали этот конкурс ещё даже до того как Баки вступил в команду.

Тор поддержал их идею, потому что дух соперничества в нём был неутолим. 

Брюсу было в самом деле всё равно, и он ставил галочки напротив своего имени исключительно ради Тони, который в противном случае начинал на него дуться.

Наташа и Стив тоже делали вид, что им всё равно, но Баки видел как они мельком подсчитывают чужие галочки, когда ставят свои.

Проигрывал чаще всего Брюс, потому что фанатская аудитория Халка состояла в основном из маленьких детей, у которых не было денег ни на подарки, ни на то, чтобы эти подарки отправить. 

Зато ему чаще других присылали детски рисунки и статуэтки Халка, слепленные из пластилина неумелыми детскими ручками. 

Стив на это смотрел и завистливо истекал слюной, потому что добрая половина его подарков состояла из нижнего женского белья, присылаемого страстными фанатками.

Баки, к своему удивлению, с самых первых дней работы в команде всегда оказывался в тройке финалистов, уступая места только Стиву и Тони. Ему больше, чем всем остальным присылали письма со словами поддержки и пожеланиями всего хорошего. Чернила в некоторых местах часто бывали размыты. Видимо, печальная история его жизни, невольно вызывала симпатию в сердцах добродушных и слезливых дам. 

Так что, да, фигурки Мстителей у самих Мстителей были делом обычным. Вот только у всех были только их собственные мини-версии. Никто не собирал целую коллекцию и Барнсу не давало это покоя.

Он понял, что всё действительно плохо, когда ему приснилось как он выступает на поле боев против Старка с его игрушечной армией. Тони восседал на вороном коне, держа меч в правой руке и командовал пластмассовыми Мстителями, которые во сне приняли нормальные человеческие размеры. Зачем полностью закованному в броню Старку понадобились лошадь и меч, Баки так и не понял. Но, проснувшись, твёрдо решил расспросить Старка о его коллекции.

Он спустился в мастерскую к Тони для этого, заявив, что с его рукой что-то не в порядке и, только когда уселся на стул понял, что понятия не имеет как о подобном можно заговорить. В итоге Старк провёл полную диагностику руки, что-то смазал, что-то подкрутил и отпустил Барнса на все четыре стороны.

Вторую попытку Баки предпринял, когда Наташа, крутя в руках новую фигурку Чёрной вдовы, гордо поставила галочку напротив своего имени.

\- Тебе их довольно часто присылают, - заметил Баки, собирающий свой огромный сэндвич, и бросил взгляд на Тони, воркующего перед кофеваркой.

\- Это уже вторая за месяц, - кивнула Романофф и поставила фигурку на стол в почти боевую позу. - Эта очень подвижная.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь дарили фигурки других Мстителей? - Барнс заметил, как после этого вопроса слегка напряглись плечи Старка.

\- Нет, зачем бы? А тебе дарили? - Баки, жуя сэндвич, отрицательно покачал головой, и Романофф переключила внимание на Тони. - А тебе, Старк?

Идеально. Баки даже не пришлось спрашивать самому.

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Старк и смотался с кухни, так и не дождавшись пока сварится его кофе.

Наташа вопросительно посмотрела на Барнса, надеясь, что он сможет объяснить такую странную реакцию, но тот в ответ только пожал плечами, мол, и сам не понимаю.

В третий раз Баки основательно подготовился. Он до деталей продумал свою речь и подкараулил, когда Тони зайдёт в свою квартиру, чтобы быть уверенным, что их точно никто не потревожит, когда Барнс прижмёт его к стенке.

\- У меня опять что-то с рукой, она током бьётся, - произнёс Баки, стоя перед дверью.

\- Мистер Старк сейчас принимает душ, мне стоит сообщить ему об этом? - отозвался Джарвис.

Душ. Ванна. Бинго!

\- Не хочу прерывать его, - ответил Барнс и потоптался на месте. Он понятия не имел, зачем изображает эту неуверенность, Джарвису-то было всё равно. - Может, ты мог бы впустить меня, чтобы я подождал в гостиной?

Джарвис несколько секунд молчал, и Баки уже успел подумать, что его так тактично послали к чёрту, но потом дверь в квартиру открылась, пропуская его. Барнс вошёл, неслышно ступая, и прислушался к звукам в квартире. Звуков воды, бьющуюся о пол ванной не доносилось, что насторожило Баки. Хотя, возможно, у Тони была просто такая хорошая звукоизоляция. 

\- Мстители, общий сбор! - закричал Старк из ванной, и Баки на секунду дёрнулся, решив, что произошла какая-то экстренная ситуация. Но быстро сообразил, что Джарвис не включил сирены, а значит, всё в порядке. - Капитан, шевели своей идеальной задницей, иначе джет улетит без тебя, - продолжал болтать в ванной Тони, и Барнс прислонился ухом к двери, чтобы быть уверенным, что ему не послышалось. 

\- Терпение, Старк, не у всех из нас костюмы надеваются так же легко, - произнёс Тони, чуть исказив свой голос.

\- Зачем тебе вообще костюм? Он тебя так облепляет, что ты всё равно что голый.

\- Ох, заткнись, Старк.

Дверь в ванную открылась так резко, что Барнс точно упал бы, не будь он тренированным солдатом. Баки ввалился в ванную и поняв, что его застукали, вытянулся в напряжённую струнку и замер. Старк же, сидя в заполненной пеной ванной, с расставленными по бортику фигурками, чувствовал себя очень даже свободно.

\- Ты же не думал, что Джарвис в самом деле впустит тебя, не сказав мне об этом, - усмехнулся Тони и насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- Эмм, - протянул Барнс, пытаясь вспомнить речь, которую приготовил. Не вспомнил, - Так ты с ними просто играешься? - ошарашенно выпалил Баки.

\- А что ещё я мог с ними делать? - Баки стоял напротив Старка и просто глупо открывал рот, изображая выброшенную на берег рыбку. - Слушай, должен же я как-то развлекаться, пока сижу тут, - Барнс молча кивнул. - Так и будешь пялиться или уже уйдёшь?

Два раза Баки просить не пришлось. Он пулей вылетел из ванной и отчаянно покраснел, пытаясь вспомнить, бывало ли такое, чтобы он хоть немного смущался. 

Барнс захлопнул дверь в квартиру так сильно, что чуть не проломил стену ко всем чертям собачьим. Сидевший на диване Стив, отвлёкся от чтения книги и удивлённо посмотрел на друга.

\- Бак, что с тобой? - Роджерс наклонил голову, рассматривая Барнса.

\- Ничего, - ответил Баки и скользнул в ванную.

Сам он с тех пор как получил свободу ещё ни разу не принимал ванну. Это казалось слишком бесполезным занятием, занимавшим слишком много времени. Но он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать, что и сам захотел немного поплескаться в воде, увидев Тони.

Баки пришлось взять у Стива из ящика игрушечного Кэпа, потому что у него самого была всего одна фигурка и этого было недостаточно.

***

 

\- Пссст, - шепнул Тони Баки, когда проходил мимо него на общей кухне, и удалился к себе в мастерскую.

Баки выждал несколько минут, чтобы его уход не выглядел подозрительным и пошёл следом. Он осмотрелся в поисках "хвоста", когда подошёл к дверям, и только после этого проскользнул внутрь.

\- Как и просил, - произнёс Тони, ставя на стол картонную коробку.

Барнс приоткрыл крышку и осмотрел новенький набор фигурок Мстителей. Он повертел каждую в руках, внимательно рассматривая, и удовлетворённо кивнул.

\- Как договаривались, Барнс, - Старк удобнее уселся в своём кресле и приготовился слушать. - Расскажи мне твои любимые сценарии.

Баки сел в кресло напротив, покрутил в пальцах мини Зимнего солдата, представляя его в бою, и заговорил:

\- Всё начинается с того, что на Манхеттен нападают гигантские жуки ...


End file.
